


I Like To Think The Symmetry Will Keep Me Close To You

by wayfindering



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance, Short & Sweet, There's A Tag For That, There's also a tag for that, ao3 is wild, for a given value of poetic, look this is just a poetic rambling metaphor about soda, that's all, the shorter the fic the longer the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfindering/pseuds/wayfindering
Summary: Their love is like a soda.
Relationships: Riku & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), rikuroku
Kudos: 18





	I Like To Think The Symmetry Will Keep Me Close To You

Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly introspective, Riku thought about what he and Roxas had. It was like a soda, he thought.

Not too sweet--one of those citrus kinds, perhaps. But still sweet enough to catch him by surprise when he hadn't tasted it in awhile; soft and sugary in the back of his throat, underneath all the shifting flavours and moods.

It was bubbly and sharp if he let it sit on his tongue too long, lingering in stillness--like static electricity in a bottle, all lemon-lime and fizzy. If he kept going past that feeling, kept drinking it in, then all those myriad tingling sensations settled in him and he felt refreshed.

It was all the best parts of being alive condensed into little moments and it could make him giddy without any alcohol whatsoever. Above all, it was addicting.

And, too, it could explode when it was agitated--Riku smirked to himself at all the double entendres--but the risk was worth the reward and more often than not it simply sparkled through his awareness and washed away his capacity to feel anything, taste anything else.

Their love was just like a soda and Riku could taste it in the carbonated sparks on Roxas's lips; see it in the ice cube clarity of Roxas's intent eyes; feel it in the prickling coolness of Roxas's breath on his heated, wet skin and in the churning, expanding, bubbling pleasure that fountains up in him as they rock together.

And as they lay together afterwards, pouring it out over each other in waves of lazy, tingling touches and soft whispered endearments, he savours every sip.

* * *

Roxas thinks about himself and Riku too often. He thinks...he thinks their love is like a soda. He hadn't liked soda when Sora made him try it, insistently showering him in new experiences every _real boy_ ought to have.

The stuff is too sweet, cloying and sickening in the back of his throat, coating him in sticky, smothering, _foreign_ affection. It's too much and it bursts over him in a grating flurry of overwhelming sensations, touching every piece of him and making him feel exposed and Roxas isn't sure how he got to this point.

It's like lightning in a bottle--get too close and get hurt. It's bright and harsh, sitting sharp and unyielding on his tongue every time he lets it in. It burns him with every sip; a cold fire that steals his breath and sears all the way into his stomach.

Starry bursts and snaps of almost-pleasure wash over him in the most intense moments but he's too far out of his depth to make sense of them. Is it pain? Why does it feel like something less and something more all at once?

It's an explosion waiting to happen and when it finally does it leaves a mess that seems impossible to clean up.

He grits his teeth and sucks it down anyway, damned if he'll lose a challenge, but the reward doesn't seem worth the risks and he can never quite find anything that takes away the aftertaste.

Their love is just like a soda, and Roxas hears it in the ice-cold clarity of Riku's voice when they start another fight; feels it in the prickling anger washing over his skin and in the cooling tear-tracks unfamiliar as they follow each other down his cheeks.

But when Riku falters and takes Roxas into his arms instead of storming out, the fizzing turns softer, and for the first time it tingles in an almost... _refreshing_ way.

The carbonated sparks flying between them settle on their lips and something new fountains up in Roxas. Later that night he fishes out another one of Sora's sodas from the fridge. Maybe he judged it too soon. Maybe it's worth another try.


End file.
